


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, actually kind of heartbreaking, sad thingy, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan writes Brendon a love note, but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

brendon, 

if only you knew how much you mean to me. she doesn't know you like i do. she never will. it's the first time i've thought about you in months, because you're always present in the back of my mind. i wonder if you ever knew that i loved you. present tense. that i love you. 

she'll never understand you like i do. she'll never see the side of you that i saw. she'll never really know you. she'll never know how much you meant to me, about how i felt when reality hit me, that you loved her. and not me. she'll never know how much it hurt to see you loving somebody else when i've loved you all these years. she'll never know the pain of the blade running along my skin, releasing the feelings i kept in my head. the feelings about you. the truth about how much you mean to me, and how you brush it off like i'm a stranger to you. she'll never know how worthless i felt when you told me to leave the studio for the last time. she'll never know how i see you, because even the most poetic of words cant describe you. you're every love song, the stars in the sky, the galaxies, the mountains, the sea, the opening chord of a song, the smudged ink in a diary, the first flowers of spring, the first snowflake of winter, the early morning birdsong, the sun and the moon, the day and the night, the sand on the beach, you're the sunrise and the sunset, you're the colours of fall and the warmth of summer, you're the melody to a song and the harmony for my voice, you're the highest mountain and the lowest ocean, you're the air i breath and you're all i need in life. brendon urie, i don't want you right now, i need you. the years without your eyes, and your smile have been worthless. i miss you. i miss the brendon i used to see, when you treated me like i actually meant something to you.

but i guess i don't matter 

because you've got her now 

i love you, now and forever 

\- george ryan ross

**Author's Note:**

> ah a sad drabbly thing, my heart broke while i was writing this and i kinda hate myself for it. tell me if you like this poetic stuff and i might write more of it, if it's any good


End file.
